stuckinthemiddlefandomcom-20200216-history
Stuck without Devices
Stuck without Devices 'is the eighth episode in season 2 of ''Stuck in the Middle and the 25th episode overall. It aired on April 21, 2017 to 1.00 million viewers. Summary The kids must entertain themselves for an entire weekend without using technology or devices. Plot When Suzy gets sick of the kids spending too much time on their mobile devices, she confiscates the devices from them. The kids have to entertain themselves without devices for the entire weekend. Rachel gets upset and goes to lie on her bed. Harley is upset too until Georgie returns home and convinces her that maybe not having a phone all the time isn't such a bad thing. So, Georgie and Harley go outside and start playing the games they used to play when they were little. While lying down after playing Double Dutch using Harley's Robo Roper, Georgie gets a text message from Wyatt. She still has her phone because she arrived home late when her mom was taking devices. In the text, Wyatt asks for them to hang out. Georgie doesn't know how to respond; so they agree to go with an emoji. Unfortunately, she sends a poop emoji instead of a thumbs up. Before she can correct it, her mom takes away the phone. Harley and Georgie come up with a creative way to send a message to Wyatt without using their devices. When Wyatt comes over, Georgie starts playing jump rope with him, leaving Harley out. Harley becomes jealous of Wyatt and confronts Georgie about it. The girls start fighting passive aggressively in rhyme in front of Wyatt. Lewie and Beast go to Rachel's room and pressure her to play a game with them. The game is called To The Limit and involves competing to see who can annoy the most Diazes by pushing them to the limit until they snap. At first, Rachel doesn't want them talking to her but then they reveal that the losers will get to do the winner's chores for a week. Rachel agrees to participate. They start annoying their family members, including Ethan, who is trying to work on a magic show with Daphne. At the end of the game, they realize that they're all tied. So, with no other Diazes left to annoy, they decide to use Wyatt to break the tie. They all run outside and start throwing water balloons at Wyatt. Wyatt and Georgie's fun time ends in disaster. Georgie is upset by how her family, especially Harley, acted in front of Wyatt. Harley explains that she is worried that Georgie will stop playing with her just like Rachel stopped playing with them when she grew boy crazy. Georgie apologizes for choosing Wyatt over her sister, promising Harley that she will always be there for her. At the end of the day during the family picnic, Suzy, having dealt with enough of the kids' antics, decides to give back their devices so no more trouble is caused. Cast Main Cast *Jenna Ortega as Harley Diaz *Ronni Hawk as Rachel Diaz *Isaak Presley as Ethan Diaz *Ariana Greenblatt as Daphne Diaz *Kayla Maisonet as Georgie Diaz *Nicolas Bechtel as Lewie Diaz *Malachi Barton as Beast Diaz *Cerina Vincent as Suzy Diaz Recurring Cast *Adam Hochstetter as Wyatt Mentioned Cast *Joe Nieves as Tom Diaz Continuity * Wyatt and Georgie's relationship started in the previous episode, Stuck in the Beast-day Party. They go to the dance together in the following episode, Stuck with a Boy Genius. * The Robo-Roper is introduced in this episode and used in multiple other episodes including Stuck with Horrible Helpers and Stuck in Dad's Birthday. * Georgie relying on Harley for decisions about her relationship with Wyatt becomes the main focus in Stuck in a Nice Relationship. Trivia * Second appearance of Wyatt. * Georgie never loses her devices first. * The twins play a game with Rachel where they annoy people. * This episode did not feature Tom in it. However, while the twins and Rachel were playing to the limit, Rachel called him and said she got a small tattoo. * As Rachel grew out of double-dutch jump rope in favor of liking boys, Harley worries the same thing will happen to Georgie. * After Lewie makes Harley angry in this episode, she sprays him with the kitchen hose. * The twins spray everyone with water. They are the only Diaz kids who don't get their devices back at the end of the episode. * Goof: What Suzy has done is illegal and rude because devices are what her kids use for the internet and it is rude to confiscate them. *To The Limit points: ** Rachel *** Suzy - Looking for the thing that Suzy keeps by the thing *** Tom - Calling Tom to say that she got a small tattoo ** Lewie *** Ethan - Making Ethan feel inferior about his magic acts. *** Harley - Repeating everything Harley says. ** Beast *** Daphne - Knocking the bathroom door repeatedly while Daphne is using it. *** Georgie - Pulling chair away with a rope when Georgie tries to sit. International Premieres * June 6, 2017 (Israel) * June 25, 2017 (Latin America, Brazil) * June 28, 2017 (Hungary) * September 27, 2017 (Spain) Quotes Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Aired episodes Category:2017